weapon_alphafandomcom-20200215-history
Riz
|occupation= General (2nd-in-Command; Tactics) |appearances= Weapon Alpha Weapon Alpha 2 |weapon=B.C.A. System |sprite= }} Riz is the second-in-command of Alpha's forces. A brilliant strategist, Alpha sees his experience and knowledge as key to his agenda. Little does Alpha know, Riz has his own agenda that puts him in the seat of power instead of Alpha. His desire for power is only superseded by his desire for the ladies. He is a notorious sexual deviant, but constantly strikes out. Background Not much is known about Riz prior to Alpha's rebellion. He appears to be loyal to Alpha's cause due to his belief that humanity needs to be punished for what has been done in the past. Whether his motives are for Alpha's goal or his own remains a mystery. He developed his brilliant strategic mind from studying military tactics and strategies from the past, and deriving his own versions of how to defeat each of them. Alpha finds this skill to be extremely helpful. In-Game Appearances Weapon Alpha Riz appears as the penultimate boss of Weapon Alpha 1. He meets Valo atop the bridge leading to Alpha's chamber where he finally faces off with the red-armored kid. Here he utilizes his armor's flight capabilities as well as his powerful Palm Burst weapons system to fight Valo. Riz also appears after Valo defeats Alpha, to rescue him from Valo attempting to destroy Alpha. Weapon Alpha 2 In Weapon Alpha 2, Riz returns as the top Human General of Alpha's forces. When he faces Valo for the first time after his defeat in Weapon Alpha 1, he is now armed with a powerful Rizmech designed with the primary purpose of helping Riz defeat Valo. Weapons Burst Charge Acceleration (B.C.A.) System This system utilizes his armor's energy to create powerful projectiles *Palm Blast - Riz will fire energy pellets from the palm of his hand *Scatterbomb - Riz will launch a powerful condensed ball of energy skywards which then rains down on the screen Flight Mechanics Riz's armor enables him to hover and fly around for greater mobility. The fins serve as controlled flight surfaces to maintain stability during short bursts *Dash Thrust - Riz rockets forward creating an energy wave around him. *Power Dive - Riz flies high up then rockets down to the ground. Rizmech The Kusa Weapons Platform-R (KWP-R), known colloquially as the Rizmech, was created under the exact design specifications of Riz. Taking elements from various loading machines found in Alpha's fortress, the Rizmech incorporates features such as hidden missile launchers inside the Rizmech's shoulder fins and limited flight capabilities. Relationships with other characters *'Valo': Riz despises Valo and his attempts to stop Alpha's plan. He sees him as a hindrance and an annoying pest. And his hair...what's the deal with that kid's hair? *'Cupra': As a fellow Alpha General, Riz admires Cupra's skills and abilities as a roboticist. He sees her as the insurmountable challenge due to her personal desires. *'Adron': Riz views Adron as a decent warrior trapped in the past. He cannot understand Adron's fascination with what he has called "pointed sticks". *'Burusu': Riz is still puzzled at Burusu's enjoyment of his advances. He has never met a girl who willingly and playfully can match him blow-to-blow with cheesy pick-up lines and lewd view of the world. Trivia *Riz's design is based on that of Rhythm, a character from Bass Comic Adventures *His relationship with Burusu is based off of the musical genre "Rhythm and Blues" Miscellaneous Rizfacestache.png|Ladies can't handle all this Riz Rizart.png|Yarr!! I'm Riz! Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:WA1 Characters Category:WA2 Characters